


To Keep Me Sane

by Kyhlia_Toombs



Category: Completion - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyhlia_Toombs/pseuds/Kyhlia_Toombs
Summary: Rose steals a moment with Ky before they have to go back to their daily lives
Relationships: Kyhlia Toombs/Rose
Kudos: 1





	To Keep Me Sane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SharonSharpe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharonSharpe/gifts).



> I came across a book by my favorite fanfic writer SharonSharpe. It's really good and I couldn't help but write a fanfic about the characters in her book. I hope she finds it and enjoys. It's a really nice read if you like modern fantasy stuff.

Light filtered in from the window above the bed, illuminating Ky’s skin in sunlight. Rose’s eyes flickered open, immediately going to the expanse of Ky’s back and the gently rise and fall of the woman’s breathing. As gently as she could Rose lifted herself onto her elbow and slid her hand softly along the woman’s skin. A soft groan fell from Ky’s lips as she dug her face deeper into her pillow.

They had just come back from their morning coffee run and hopped on caffeine had worked some of the excess adrenaline from their bodies. Sometimes it seemed unreal that only a few months ago they had been strangers in a bar. Now they were best friends and lovers. Ky wasn’t what most people expected from someone that was supposed to be a protector of an ancient secret. Most days she still denied that she was supposed to be a part of whatever cult her aunt was a member of. Regardless of what Ky wanted she was a part of the story now. Rose thought back to the countless times they had read the notebooks left by the woman’s estranged aunt. She remembered the way that Ky would wake up from nightmares screaming about the woman with golden eyes. But those moments were ones that only Rose saw. To everyone else Ky was almost too calm about the whole ordeal; however, they all believed that she was just involved in an awful car accident when she went home for her aunt’s funeral. They didn’t know about the cloaked people in the woods, or the woman who attacked her in Ohio. Rose and Trent were the only ones who knew the truth about the nightmares that plagued Ky at night.

Rose ran her hand along Ky’s back again and pressed a kiss to the woman’s shoulder. Again the only response she received was a groan and the rustle of sheets as she curled further into herself. 

“Let me sleep,” Ky moaned.

“Don’t you have a photoshoot this morning?” Rose whispered against her ear, dragging her nails down the woman’s back.

A hiss spilled from Ky’s lips as Rose’s teeth replaced her nails and nipped down her back.

“Is this the way you wake everyone up?” Ky laughed, turning onto her back and staring up into Rose’s smug face.

“No. I just thought we could have a little more fun before we go.”

Ky surged upward, capturing Rose’s lips in a deep kiss before pulling her back down to lie flush with her. Even though the world was crazy around them Ky longed for moments like these. They were the only thing keeping her sane.


End file.
